Different
by Arminia
Summary: Albus Potter and his girlfriend of two years break up, but then he meets a red haired girl who is much..different than his ex, and she's just what he was looking for.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's**

Albus tried not to let it bother him. Tried not to think about her or what happened.

How was he supposed to ignore Violet Hansen, his now ex-girlfriend. They had dated for two years. it was normal for it to bother him so much that not even an hour had gone by since their breakup when he found her dragging some Gryffindor into an abandon classroom, his hand up her skirt.

It was all his fault he supposed. When he had first started going out with Violet, his family had warned him about her mum Lavender Brown who wasn't the most..innocent girl in her time at Hogwarts. Albus had been taken by her, and ignored the warnings and the 'maybe you should think this over' talks. They had all been shocked when a year had gone by, and they were still going strong. Or so Albus believed. He now knew Violet hadn't been completely faithful their whole relationship. If he didn't see it with his own eyes, he probably wouldn't have believed it.

_Albus let out a sigh as he tried to hurry through the hall to the Slytherin common room. He had been in the Ravenclaw common room with Rose and didn't realize how late it was. He cursed himself under his breath for forgetting the map in his dorm before leaving. _

_Turning the corner, Albus suddenly came to a stop at the sound of a very familiar giggle reached his ears. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this right here." Albus squeezed his eyes shut and prayed it wasn't what he thought, but as he looked over to see there was no denying it._

_Violet was up against the wall, another 7th year he didn't recognize kissing her neck as she tried to convince him to go into one of the classrooms students often used for privacy. _

_Albus felt sick. _

_Instead of confronting them like many others probably would have done, Albus just wanted to get away. Not caring that taking the other way to the common room would take longer, Albus didn't spare them another glance as he ran. _

_Thankfully no one was in the common room by the time he reached it, he rushed up the stairs and threw open the door to his dorm, making all his friends and roommates jump their looks changing to worry when they noticed the look on his face. _

"_Al?" His best friend Scorpius Malfoy asked, quickly getting off his bed to stand by Albus' as he dropped down on his bed. _

_Landon Zabini and Jacob Nott their other roommates and friends standing up to get closer too. _

"_I saw-" Abus tried to swallow the tears as his voice cracked. "V-Violet with someone else." _

"_I'm sorry Al." Scorpius said, sitting at the end of his bed. _

"_Do you want us to go hex her?" _

_Albus managed a weak chuckle at Jacob. "It's alright." _

"_It's no problem!" Landon insisted. "She can't just get away with it!" _

No matter how many times he had told his friends and then family not to do anything, the minute they had officially broken up, his friends and family had taken it upon themselves to hex Violet whenever they saw her in the halls. Even messing with her potions during class or her food during dinner. While he didn't exactly think it was right to do, he found himself smirking when he witnessed it himself. Albus remembered her glaring at him once catching him smirking at her when one of the assignments blew up, but he couldn't bring himself to care as it was her fault.

But it didn't mean he still wasn't hurt and everyone who really knew him, knew it.

Thankfully but also sadly, what was left of his last year at Hogwarts flew by. He couldn't wait to get away from Hogwarts and hopefully never see her again, but it also saddened him that he was leaving Hogwarts which had been his home the last 7 years.

"Are you going to be okay?" He heard Rose ask him softly.

"Eventually."

That was the last time he had talked the rest of the train ride home. Although he listened to the arguments between Scorpius, Landon, Jacob and sometimes Rose putting her book down to jump in, he was content not saying anything at all. Being around his friends helped his mind keep from wandering off.

It wasn't long before the train ride had ended. Grabbing their things, all of them took their time heading off the train not even caring that plenty of younger kids were pushing past them excited for the summer.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts so much." Rose pouted, leaning into Scorpius who wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"Me too but i'll be fine, as long as we all keep in touch and get together every once in a while!" Scorpius told them sternly, giving them a glare to show he meant it.

"Course!" Grinned Jacob. "Who else is going to put up with me?"

Landon snorted. "No one, obviously."

"Oi! Don't be a git!"

Right when they got off the train and onto the platform, Albus spotted his parents, Rose's parents and Scorpius' dad standing together. His parents waving to him which made the others look up to see the group of 17 year olds.

Albus pulled his gaze away from the adults at the sound of Rose squealing. Turning his head, Albus couldn't help but laugh.

Jacob had Landon in a headlock while Landon threw his arms around trying to release himself, shouting how Jacob's armpits stunk. He turned to see Scorpius laughing as he moved to keep Rose upright, it didn't take him long to figure out they had knocked into her almost knocking her over.

Rolling his eyes, Albus turned to give the laughing adults a look before he walked over to his friends.

"Guys, really?" Albus grabbed Jacob by the ear and pulled.

"Ow mate, that hurts!"

"It got you to let go of Landon, didn't it?" He grinned

"Al, you're my savior! Fresh air!"

Scorpius snorted beside them as Rose laughed.

"Come on, you fools." Albus told them.

But before they could even reach the adults, someone shouted his name. Albus immediately tensed up,

"Al wait!"

Albus took a quick glance and cursed, his parents and along with the others were close enough to hear what was going to take place.

"Leave me alone." Albus growled towards Violet, trying to get away from her but a hand gripped his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Pulling his arm from her grip, he could feel the stares coming from the adults who were still waiting.

"I'd go away if I were you, Hansen." Scorpius growled, stepping closer to her.

Violet scoffed. "What, you gonna hex me in front of your dad?"

"Gladly."

"What the hell do you want." Albus tried not to back down as her gaze turned on him with the same eyes he use to think were filled with so much beauty.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry-" She continued ignoring the scoffs coming from his friends who were standing close to him just in case. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Albus let out a cold laugh, not even noticing his family and Scorpius' dad move closer to them.

"You're sorry and didn't mean to hurt me?! That's funny 'cause I clearly remember seeing you getting ready to shag some Gryffindor who had his hand up your skirt not even an hour after we broke up!" Albus shouted not even caring that he was attracting an audience.

"I don't know what you-"

"Don't even deny it." He growled.

Albus saw her hand reaching out to touch him but a hand shot out and grabbed her hand before she could.

"He told you to leave." Rose told her, her voice calm but still filled with anger. Albus almost grinned when he noticed Violet tense up.

"Leave. Now. Before we hex your disgusting face off." Jacob told her, his wand raised at her.

"Although I think we would be doing you a big favor." Landon continued his wand also raised.

"You can't do that to me!" She shouted, Albus cringing at the screech in her voice.

"Try us." Scorpius grinned, pulling out his own wand along with Rose.

"You..you're..all animals!" She shouted before glaring at Albus and stomping away like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum.

A sudden chuckle cause all them to jump and spin around to see their parents with grins on their faces.

"Nicely done." Harry told them.

"I just had a flashback to her mum right there." Ron grumbled, a look of disgust on his face as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Is there any way to get rid of the sound of her damn screeching?" Mumbled Jacob rubbing his ear.

Ron burst out laughing. "Good luck with that one."

As they started walking, Scorpius turned to him. "What did you even see in her, Al?"

Albus suddenly stopped walking causing Landon to knock into him with a small grunt.

"Honestly..I have no idea now."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**Five Months Later:**_

Albus shivered as he walked into a small Muggle coffee shop, throwing his wet hood off his head and running a hand through his already messy black hair.

Looking around for an empty booth, he found there were barely any customers even there. He had guessed with the rain outside there would be more people. But it was pretty late after all and dark out.

"What can I get for you?" A cheery voice asked him right as he sat down.

Albus looked up and felt his breath catch. A redhead around his age was standing there, pen and pad in her hand and a smile on her face. Blinking suddenly, Albus quickly stuttered out that he just wanted a coffee.

Watching her walk away, Albus couldn't help but chuckle at himself. Out of all things to catch his attention first, it had to be her hair. He was surrounded by redheads in the family. But this girl stuck out to him for some reason.

"Here you go!" She told him, placing the coffee down a few seconds later. "And some extra sugar just in case."

"Thanks." Albus smiled at her, one the smiles his mom had once told him could probably charm any witch..nevermind the fact that she was a Muggle.

"No problem."

As she walked away, he felt himself grin. If the blush on her cheeks was anything to go by, it had worked. Drinking his coffee, he couldn't help but glance around till his eye caught the redhead talking with one of the other workers. They both kept glancing in his direction, the girl blushing again when she noticed he had caught them.

Only a few minutes later did he look up as she moved to sit across from him.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding." She said shyly, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're not." He smiled at her. "I'm Albus."

"Allison. First time coming here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I usually just walk by but I didn't feel like heading home just yet."

"You live close?" At his nod she grinned. "Me too!"

"We could be neighbors and not even know it!"

Albus decided he liked the sound of her laugh.

"Well, my shift is over..I should be heading home. It was nice meeting you Albus..maybe we'll see each other again."

Instead of asking for her number, Albus handed her the money and tip for his coffee but as Allison walked back out to head home, he was standing by the door waiting for her.

"Oh! You uh..didn't have to wait for me." She told him, her eyes widened in surprise. It was obvious not many guys were that nice to her.

"I can't let a lady walk home alone! Especially in the dark."

He grinned as she blushed again. Walking outside, Allison opened her umbrella which Albus right away offered to hold.

"You don't find many gentleman these days." She joked, walking close to him so she stayed out of the rain.

"I'm one of a kind."

He decided he liked her little giggle too. His mind flashed back to Violet and when she smiled, laughed or even just giggled..Allison was different, a better different.

Once they reached her flat, which was funny enough in the same building as his, he watched as she put her hair behind her ear again.

"W-Would you like to come in..I mean..I don't usually let in guys I just met but uh-"

Albus put his hand over her mouth and laughed. "Don't worry, I'd love to."

With her cheeks red, Allison quickly unlocked her door but not without stumbling through it a little. "Great! Uh..come on in."

Albus chuckled as he walked into her flat, a white fluffy cat immediately running up to them and sniffing his leg before rubbing against him purring.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Allison quickly picked up the cat that was now rubbing against her face purring even louder. "Avalon loves meeting new people."

"It's alright." Albus stretched out his hand to pet the still purring cat. "Avalon? Haven't heard that name before."

"It's from a book I read..I know you had coffee but, tea?"

"Sure, I could go for some tea."

Yes, Allison was much different from Violet. Not only could he easily see himself falling for her even if they only just met, but he could tell his family and friends would love her too.

**A/N: Sooo...should I continue with an Albus/Allison fanfic? :)**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
